


what could have been

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Amaya visits Nate and Zari for the first and last time.





	what could have been

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i was having early morning nazamaya feels bc uh,,,,,,,,,, yea. this is kind of set in the same au as 'fright night' that i still have not finished the fic for lol
> 
> just take this self-indulgent nazamaya fic

The bed is barely big enough for the three of them.

Amaya finds herself cushioned by the both of them - her head on Nate’s chest and Zari’s arms around her waist. She wishes she could spend every night like this, but she can’t.

Sara had asked her for help on a mission, but that was over. Zambesi was waiting for her, her family was waiting for her, but-

“Where’s Nathaniel?” Amaya asked Ray.

“He retired a few years ago,” Ray said. “He’s a professor in Central City now.”

She knew that there was something he wasn’t telling her, but she’d gotten Gideon to take her there anyways. It was stupid, really. It’d been hard enough to leave him before.

What she hadn’t expected was Zari and Nathaniel living together, having a daughter together. 

“Amaya,” Zari had said, nearly dropping her stuff. Audrey, their little girl, had already run into his arms before she saw her. “Long time, no see.” 

Five years wasn’t really that long. It was even shorter when you had time travel. Even though it had been five years for all of them, they didn’t look much different. There were touches of grey in Nathaniel’s hair and the air totem now sat on Zari’s wrist instead of her chest, but they looked the same.

She had only intended to drop by. Just a quick visit to see how he was doing. She hadn’t even planned on knocking and going inside, but it was too late now.

But they’d begged her to stay for dinner, then to stay the night. Amaya hadn’t been able to refuse. Nathaniel had always been her weak spot, the thing that made leaving so difficult, but Zari’s soft smiles made it impossible.

After Audrey was put down to bed, they’d tugged her upstairs into their room. There, she’d been covered in kisses as they told how much they missed her, showed her how much. They’d taken turns making her moan, and gasp, and scream until she could only lie on their bed and tell them that she’d missed them too.

But she knows she has to leave.

Amaya almost wishes it was a dream, that she could stay here with them and Audrey in Central City. She can’t, though, and that’s the reality of it all.

She wakes far too early to Zari slipping out of bed for her morning prayers, leaving only her and Nathaniel in bed. Eventually, it’s a trio again, Amaya getting peppered with soft kisses by Zari until he wakes up and joins her, starting it all over again.

Nathaniel makes eggs and turkey bacon, toast with raspberry jam made by their neighbors. Zari gets ready for work, bringing Audrey downstairs with her. 

“Toast me,” she says, and Nate sticks a slice of toast in her mouth. Amaya watches her put Audrey in her high chair before taking a bite, a hint of raspberry jam stuck to her lip.

“You’ve got something,” Amaya starts, cupping her face, “on your lip.”

Before Zari can respond, she leans in to kiss her. She wants to be here with them, swaddled in their domesticity and love, but breakfast ends far too soon.

Amaya walks back to the Waverider alone, with a half-empty jar of raspberry jam in her hands. There’s a photo tucked in her pocket, with a message scrawled on the back in curly handwriting.

_ Visit soon! - N & Z _

She wipes away her tears before opening the cargo bay door to say goodbye to Central City forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey man,,,, hey guys,,,,,,,,,,, i'm still so sad


End file.
